orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Cindy and Taystee
"Blaystee" is a nickname for the friendship between inmates Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson and Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes. Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson Taystee is a very funny person, who mainly stays within the group of black inmates. She claims to prefer life in "the system" (i.e., group homes, juvenile prison, and Litchfield Penitentiary) over "the outside". Despite her less than ideal upbringing and often outrageous behavior, she is highly intelligent, and shows great ambition. Taystee was born on August 10, 1992. She grew up in the foster care system, due to her birth parents being fifteen years old and unable to care for her. At adoption fairs, she would attempt to show off to couples looking to adopt in hopes of her being adopted. At one group home adoption fair, Taystee was discovered by Vee, who was revealed to be a drug dealer (although she calls herself a "businesswoman"). Initially, Taystee wanted nothing to do with dealing drugs ("Looks Blue, Tastes Red"). Taystee was a state ward until she was 16 and then went to juvenile prison. According to her, she's been in institutions her entire life ("Fucksgiving"). Cindy "Black Cindy" "Tova" Hayes Early in the series, Cindy is shown to be selfish and carefree, rarely thinking about the consequences of her actions. She seems to have problems with authority and is seen willing to stand up to anyone who challenges or tries to control her, including her family, Red, Vee and prison staff. She is one of the more outspoken and brash inmates in Litchfield. Occasionally she is friendly and helpful, but typically only when it suits her. Cindy doesn't appear to think about others when she may have to give something up that she wants. Cindy initially asked to be Jewish just for kosher food as a result of the new substandard fare brought in by MCC in Season Three, a tactic quickly jumped on by many other inmates. However, after researching the religion in an attempt to fool the Rabbi who was summoned to Litchfield to figure out who was truly Jewish, she realized that she wanted to be Jewish for a love of the religion as well. In a rare display of emotion, Cindy openly wept as she talked with the Rabbi about what she had learned, and was granted permission to convert. Later on, she develops real feelings for her friends, as shown when she gives Suzanne advice and a pep talk and also her devastation at Poussey's death and her genuine concern when Suzanne's condition deteriorates during the Riot in Litchfield Penitentiary. Friendship Taystee and Cindy are like sisters. They bicker and argue sometimes, but they get along very well. Taystee is more mature and often tells Cindy if what she said or done was bad. Cindy will usually take Taystee's advice and follow her lead and Taystee will often listen to Cindy, showing their mutual respect. However, sometimes they clash as Cindy's care-free attitude is in opposition to Taystee's ambition. Cindy grew a lot and is less care free, going from being extremely selfish and only looking out for herself, to caring about her friends, but of course caring about herself slightly more. This in turn led her to be forced to betray Taystee as her fear of the system and worries for her daughter arose. She soon regretted her actions and was extremely guilty, and eventually had 'empathy pains' She attempts to redo her statement, but this would be useless to both her and Taystee, as said by her lawyer. Taystee is infuriated and distraught by her betrayal, losing her last best friend. However, Caputo states that "we don't know what happens behind closed doors" and Taystee takes this into consideration, possibly forgiving Cindy. Cindy's guilt runs throughout the remainder of the season though. Season One They are show to be allies during the first season since Cindy helps Taystee with getting a job once Taystee is released. Cindy, Taystee and Poussey are usually seen together. Season Two In Season Two, Cindy and Taystee are shown to be good friends and the black girls have expanded from a group of three to a group of five. When Vee arrives she tested bonds with the entire group and manipulated each member into believing that she was a good seed. Close to the end of the Season, Vee snapped on Taystee and Cindy by making Taystee feel alone and lash out at everyone else including her friend Poussey, and nearly killed Cindy by breaking a broom stick and threatening to stab her in the neck with it. So the girls create an alliance to turn on Vee and take her out of the group. This causes Taystee, Poussey and Cindy to become closer as friends making Cindy and Poussey Taystee's best friends. Season Three Cindy assists Taystee in calming Suzanne when she gets provoked (when someone mentions Vee) Cindy and Taystee run a stand during mother's day together, along with Poussey. When Bed bugs arrive, Taystee and Poussey mock Cindy for not showering. Later, she watches as Cindy sprays deodorant all over herself. Cindy and Taystee get annoyed when Suzanne keep having nightmares over Vee, talking in her sleep. Cindy and Taystee, as well as Janae and Suzanne take the 'test' for the new job. They tease Flaca when she is kicked out. Later, Cindy boasts to Taystee thats she got the job. After Cindy discovers Kosher meals, she tells the black girls. Taystee gets angry at her for being too loud about it as the other inmates will hear and also ask. She later is annoyed when she fails to prove she is a jew after an investigation is launched as a result of too many people asking for kosher meals. Cindy and Taystee discuss Poussey's alcoholism and that Taystee has stolen her hooch. Taystee later calms down Cindy when she gets messy with Red, telling her that you don't deal with Red that way. Season Four Cindy thinks Suzanne has drowned. She is bored and tries to pretend that Soso was racist to annoy Janae, which Taystee scolds her for. Cindy teases Taystee as she gets a new job, Caputo's assistant. Taystee helps negotiate a deal with Alison and Cindy, in order to make money from a picture. Cindy and Taystee panic as Suzanne as taken for questioning Cindy and Taystee mourn together after Poussey's death. She helps calm down Taystee. Later, they are outside and Taystee states she is going to work, Cindy advises against this. Season Five Taystee, Cindy and the black girls take hostage of Josh and Caputo. Taystee is extremely angry as the internet has turned Cindy into a meme, not caring about Poussey. Suzanne and Maureen set up a seance for Poussey which Taystee, Soso, Cindy and Janae also join. Taystee and Cindy buy Judy King in an auction. Taystee scolds Cindy for using Judy King as an actual slave before taking her to be used for a PR speech. Taystee becomes unavailable as negotiations start and can not help Suzanne during her downward spiral due to the riot. Taystee leaves this up to Cindy; Cindy and Suzanne. Cindy leaves Suzanne to Ouija to go watch Taystee and Natalie negotiating. Taystee arrives at Suzanne's block and gets mad at Cindy for using lithium. She and Cindy get angry at Ouija for tying Suzanne up. Taystee and Cindy are extremely relieved and happy after Suzanne is revived. Taystee and Cindy join in in the holding of hands as the riot ends. Season Six Cindy witnesses Herrmann fake a gunshot to try get the inmates in trouble. Fearing for her daughter and not trusting the system, she does not mention this. She is later contradicted as they mention that her finger prints were on the gun. She states she was taking at away from Taystee as she realizes she mentions her, she tries to take it back. She is threatened with life in prison and betrays Taystee. Cindy is very happy to see Taystee assigned to the same block as her. However, as she mentions she's going to trial, Cindy begins feeling guilty, having her first back pains. Taystee mentions Suzanne (who has been placed in B-Block) and notes how they should invite her to the yard to see her, but Cindy expresses doubt as she secretly wishes to keep Suzanne apart from Taystee to avoid her potentially talking. She later realizes she should do this and the two meet with Suzanne, due to Frieda's manipulation, Suzanne doesn't trust them. Taystee and Cindy are talking when Cindy is preparing for her show. She makes jokes to a panicking Taystee who is worried about her hair cut. Taystee mentions about her trial deposition being soon because Caputo has to leave his testimony. Cindy gets a sudden sharp pain in her back due to the guilt, as the back pain begins to develop. On her show she leaves a fake advice seeker, asking what to do in her situation. Flaca calls the anonymous ('Cindy') selfish and undeserving of friends. Cindy reacts badly. Later on, Cindy and Taystee are in the library and Taystee is getting Cindy to hold several law books for her because she couldn't understand the lawyers vocabulary. Cindy has another spike of guilt-pain and she attempts to finally tell the truth to Taystee, but ultimately hesitates and admits that she has a daughter instead. She cries and repeats that she isn't a good person, with Taystee stating she's a good egg. Cindy is still guilty and develops a plan while on hiatus from her show. She and Crystal Tawney exchange; Cindy would read Crystal's haiku if she gives Cindy her phone. Later, she rings Caputo and uses a fake voice at first, but then gives up and tells him to look into the CERT team. Cindy is stretching in her cell when Taystee comes in. Taystee asks her if she wants to play a game, Cindy agrees and they begin playing a game where they have to guess rappers. However, Hellman arrives and forces Taystee out, giving them shots. Cindy begins crying as Taystee leaves. Before the trial, Cindy speaks to her lawyer and alludes to the true circumstances in the pool area, begging to change her testimony. She says that she has dealt with "scumbag cops" who didn't care all her life and that's why she didn't reveal that to now. Her lawyer responds that this is impossible and that changing her testimony at the last minute would ultimately help no-one, as it would not be enough to clear Taystee and could possibly earn Cindy ten more years on her sentence at most. Taystee asks why Cindy is on the bus (to the trial) and Cindy looks out the window in silence, looking sad. Feeling defeated, a saddened Cindy reluctantly answers during the trial that Taystee was the last one she saw holding the gun when she left the courtroom. Taystee looks in confusion and bursts into tears in the courtroom. Taystee later cries to Caputo, thinking that no one will believe her if her own friend doesn't. He assures her that Cindy probably does care and that she was likely tricked. Season Seven Taystee returns from court upset and angry at Cindy because of the lie Cindy told to protect herself. Their shared prison-daughter Suzanne tries to reconcile the friendship by having both parties try to talk things out in the library. Pennsatucky is also present and instigates by telling Taystee that if it were her, she'd beat Cindy up. Cindy, feeling hurt, responds by saying "Go ahead. Beat me up. I deserve it." Taystee walks up to Cindy and starts to hit her but doesn't and ends up walking away and just saying "Fuck you." A saddened Cindy and Suzanne are left in the library while Cindy cries saying "Taystee..." The rest of the season Taystee is still mad at Cindy. Taystee gets a job as Warden's Assistant to Warden Tamika Ward and is going through her files when she comes across Cindy's file. She then realizes that Cindy is up for Early Release and is seen to be annoyed by that fact. Tamika then makes an executive decision to move Taystee to from C-Block back to D-Block because of the fight Taystee and Badison had. Tamika then realizes that Cindy is in D-Block, and she remembers back to when Cindy testified against Taystee in court, so to keep the two from killing each other, she moves Cindy to B-Block. Cindy is then seen distraught that she couldn't make amends with Taystee in the Early Release office. She tells the man behind the desk that she doesn't deserve to be released. But then man takes pity on her and releases Cindy anyway. Taystee does more snooping through Cindy's file and finds out Cindy's address and mails a letter to Monica, Cindy's biological daughter that was raised to believe Cindy was her sister. This causes Lillian, Cindy's mother, to rage at Cindy feeling that everytime Cindy comes around, she messes things up for the family. Cindy then feels that she doesn't need to be around anymore and leaves the house and Lillian is outraged at the fact that Cindy messed up something and left it for her to clean up again. Cindy walks the streets and is living in a tent with few funiture items and her coat. She has a job working as an Elderly Home Caregiver. Close to the end, Cindy has a conversation with Lillian and Monica and they forgive Cindy and move on. Cindy tells Monica and Lillian she will be at the restaurant every Saturday so they can talk. This is the end of any interaction between two former inseperable bestfriends Cindy and Taystee. Gallery File:Orange-is-the-new-black-taystee-and-black-cindy.jpg File:HT-OITNB-danielle-brooks-hb-170111_16x9_992.jpg File:Oitnb-cast-hanging-out-6.jpg File:Tosha.png File:Lookbackatit.png File:Taystee-black-cindy-oitnb-season-4.jpg File:themgurls.jpg File:Taysteeandcindy.jpg File:Blaystee.jpg File:Tashva.png File:Ead17580-763c-4702-8faa-cf323b0b7487.jpg File:OITNB_511_Main.jpg Cindy-Taystee-hash-things-out.jpeg Category:Relationships Category:Under Construction